World of Warcraft
Aus Wikipedia, der freien Enzyklopädie: 'World of Warcraft ' (Welt der Kriegskunst; meist WoW abgekürzt) ist ein Massen-Multiplayer-Online-Rollenspiel, das zehntausende Spieler gleichzeitig zusammen über das Internet spielen. Es wurde 2004 von dem Unternehmen Blizzard Entertainment veröffentlicht und ist, wie drei weitere Spiele, im Warcraft-Universum angesiedelt. World of Warcraft knüpft an die Geschichte des 2003 erschienenen Warcraft-Titels „Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne“ an. Geschichte thumb|right Das Spiel erschien am 23. November 2004 in den USA, Kanada, Australien und Neuseeland für Microsoft Windows und Mac OS X. In Europa ist das Spiel seit dem 11. Februar 2005 im Handel erhältlich. Der Start in Korea erfolgte am 12. November 2004 und in der Volksrepublik China am 6. Juni 2005. Wie bei vielen MMORPGs üblich, muss auch für World of Warcraft eine monatliche Gebühr entrichtet werden, deren Höhe sich nach der Dauer des Abonnements richtet. Eine Alternative stellen so genannte „Prepaid Game Cards“ dar, die käuflich erworben werden können und dem Spieler für eine bestimmte Zeit die Teilnahme ermöglichen. Am ersten Tag des Europastarts wurden 290.000 Exemplare verkauft. Die Verkaufszahlen stiegen nach dem darauf folgenden Wochenende auf 380.000 Exemplare an. Am ersten Verkaufstag in Deutschland standen sehr viele Interessenten vor den Geschäften, um überhaupt noch ein Exemplar zu ergattern. Trotzdem konnte der Verband der Unterhaltungssoftware Deutschland (VUD) Blizzard bestätigen, dass allein in Deutschland nach fünf Wochen 200.000 Stück verkauft wurden – somit erhielt das Spiel den Gold- und Platin-Award. Weltweit werden mehr als 12 Millionen Accounts genutzt. World of Warcraft ist das meistgespielte MMORPG in Nordamerika, Australien, Neuseeland und Europa. Spielwelt World of Warcraft spielt in der aus den anderen Warcraft-Spielen bekannten Welt Azeroth, die in die beiden Kontinente „Kalimdor“ und „Östliche Königreiche“ unterteilt ist. Auf den Kontinenten findet sich eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Städten und Dörfern. Weiterhin gibt es von Wäldern, Wüsten bis zu Dschungeln verschiedene Landschaften sowie spezielle instanzierte Dungeons (vom Rest der Welt „abgespaltene“ Gegenden wie zum Beispiel bestimmte Höhlen, Gemäuer etc.). Um lange Reisewege abzukürzen, gibt es verschiedene Fortbewegungsmittel, wie Flugtiere, Zeppeline, Boote und auf Seite der Allianz sogar eine unterirdische Bahn, welche die Hauptstädte der Menschen und Zwerge verbindet. In World of Warcraft gibt es sechs Hauptstädte: auf Seiten der Horde Donnerfels (die Hauptstadt der Tauren), Orgrimmar (in der sich die Orcs und Trolle niederließen) und Unterstadt (die unterirdische Festung der Untoten), und auf Seiten der Allianz Eisenschmiede (die einer riesigen Schmiede gleichende Hauptstadt der Zwerge und das Exil der Gnome, deren eigentliche Hauptstadt nicht mehr in ihrer Hand ist), Darnassus (die Heimstadt der Nachtelfen) sowie Sturmwind (die Stadt der Menschen). In der Erweiterung „The Burning Crusade“ gibt es drei neue Hauptstädte, Silbermond (die neu erbaute Hauptstadt der Blutelfen) und die Exodar (das abgestürzte Raumschiff der Draenei). Außerdem gibt es die neutrale Stadt der Naaru in der Scherbenwelt, "Shattrath". In Wrath of the Lich King kam die Stadt der Kirin Tor, "Dalaran", dazu. Den Spielern ist es möglich, sich mit Freunden zu Gruppen zusammenzuschließen und die gegnerischen Städte zu überfallen. Spielablauf Um die Welt von Warcraft kennen zu lernen, kann der Spieler eine Vielzahl von so genannten Quests (Aufgaben/Missionen) annehmen, die ihm Erfahrungspunkte und Belohnungen in Form von virtuellem Geld, Ausrüstungsgegenständen, oder anderen so genannten Items einbringen. Im gesamten Spiel existieren ca. 7000 dieser Quests, welche jedoch nicht (wie oft behauptet) durch so genannte Patches (Updates) auf dem Rechner des Benutzers erweitert werden, sondern durch serverseitige Programmierungen. Weiterhin erhält der Spieler – genretypisch für die meisten Rollenspiele – Erfahrungspunkte für den erfolgreichen Kampf gegen computergesteuerte Monster. Auch für das Erkunden unbekannter Gebiete gibt es Erfahrungspunkte. Nach dem Erreichen einer bestimmten Anzahl von Erfahrungspunkten steigt der Charakter um einen Level. Jede gerade Stufe kann man sich neue Fähigkeiten beim Klassentrainer erkaufen, welche den Charakter stärken. Ab der zehnten Stufe erhält man außerdem Talentpunkte, die man für die Spezialisierung der Fähigkeiten benutzen kann. Die maximale Stufe des Grundspiels ist 60, danach kann der Charakter nicht weiter aufsteigen. Durch Nutzung der Erweiterung „The Burning Crusade“ (dt. „Der brennende Kreuzzug“) erhöht sich das Limit auf Stufe 70, durch die Erweiterung "Wrath of the Lich King" (dt. "Der Zorn des Lichkönigs") auf 80. Wie in den meisten Rollenspielen können die Spieler auch Gruppen bilden, um gemeinsam zu kämpfen oder Missionen zu erfüllen.Nach dem man die Erweiterung ^^Catacylsm^^ installiert hat,kann man soger bis Stufe 85 aufsteigen.Mit der Erweiterung ^^Mits of Pandaria^^ werden alle Klassentrainer entfernt,man erhält sofort die Fähigkeiten der Klasse. Servertypen Der Spieler wählt zum Spielen einen Realm (Server) aus, auf dem er einen Charakter erstellt. Es gibt drei Realmcluster: Einen amerikanischen, einen asiatischen und einen europäischen. In jedem gibt es verschiedene Realms, die sich neben den Sprachen (in Europa sind das bisher Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch und Russisch) in vier Typen unterscheiden. Auf einem normalen bzw. PvE-Server (Player versus Environment) können sich Spieler gegnerischer Parteien nur untereinander duellieren, wenn beide einem Duell zustimmen oder sich eine Partei im Hoheitsgebiet der jeweils anderen Partei aufhält. Außerdem können PvP-Interessierte den PvP-Modus aktivieren. Sie erhalten dann eine PvP-Markierung und können andere Spieler angreifen, die auch im PvP-Modus sind. Wer PvP aktiviert hat, kann zudem von sämtlichen anderen Spielern angegriffen werden. Auf einem PvP-Server dagegen (Player versus Player) fällt diese Einschränkung weg. Hier sind die Kontinente in bestimmte Zonen eingeteilt: freundliche Gebiete, umkämpfte Gebiete und feindliche Gebiete. In freundlichen Gebieten muss man keine Angst haben, von Leuten der gegnerischen Fraktion angegriffen zu werden, man hat aber jederzeit die Möglichkeit, Eindringlinge anzugreifen. In den umkämpften Gebieten besteht permanent die Gefahr, von der gegnerischen Fraktion angegriffen zu werden, ebenso können Übergriffe auf feindliche Spieler initiiert werden. In den feindlichen Gebieten darf kein Kampf eröffnet werden, diese Option liegt gänzlich bei den feindlichen Spielern. Der Spieltyp PvP erweist sich oftmals als schwieriger als PvE, da man im Großteil der Welt von der gegnerischen Fraktion bei Aufträgen gestört werden kann. Die RP-Server (Rollenspiel) schließlich sind Server, auf denen neben grundlegenden Regeln (Fair Play etc.) auch auf stilgerechte Namensgebung und Umgangsformen geachtet wird. Die Spieler verkörpern einen Charakter, der in der Welt von Azeroth lebt, eine eigene Hintergrundgeschichte und bestimmte Eigenheiten hat, was zu einem intensiveren Spielerlebnis führen soll. Die Gamemaster sind auf solchen Servern darauf bedacht, dass diese erweiterten Verhaltensregeln auch eingehalten werden. Viele Rollenspieler kritisieren aber, dass die von Blizzard aufgestellten RP-Regeln nicht vollständig von den Gamemasters durchgesetzt werden. RP-Server gibt es sowohl mit den PvE-Regeln (RP-PvE-Server) als auch (seit September 2005) mit den PvP-Regeln (RP-PvP-Server). Völker und Klassen thumb|300px|Die Gilde beim Start. Alle Spieler müssen sich für eine der beiden Fraktionen „Allianz“ oder „Horde“ entscheiden, wobei man auf einem PvE-Server die Möglichkeit hat, Charaktere beider Fraktionen zu spielen. Von ihrer Wahl ist es abhängig, auf welcher Seite sie kämpfen, welche Völker sie wählen können und eine Menge mehr. Auf Seiten der Allianz kann man sich für Menschen, Nachtelfen, Zwerge oder Gnome entscheiden; bei der Horde stehen Orcs, Tauren, Untote und Trolle zur Wahl. Mit der Erweiterung The Burning Crusade sind auf Hordenseite zusätzlich Blutelfen sowie auf der Allianzseite Draenei verfügbar. Jeder Charakter legt sich auf eine Klasse fest, wodurch Kombinationen wie Nachtelfdruide oder Orckrieger als Charaktertyp entstehen. Die Klassenwahl ist volkabhängig. Allerdings können einige Völker bestimmte Klassen nicht verkörpern. Ein Gnom kann beispielsweise nicht als Jäger spielen und ein Nachtelf nie Hexenmeister werden. Insgesamt stehen, sofern beide Erweiterungen installiert sind, die zehn Klassen Druide, Hexenmeister, Jäger, Krieger, Magier, Paladin, Priester, Schamane,Schurke und Todesritter zur Verfügung. Mit der Erweiterung The Burning Crusade ist es möglich, seitens der Horde den Paladin bzw. auf Seiten der Allianz den Schamanen zu spielen. Dies begründet Blizzard unter anderem damit, dass beiden Klassen klarere Rollen in neuen Instanzen zugesprochen werden können. In der Erweiterung Cataclysm sind 2 neue Rassen, Worgen auf Seiten der Allianz und Goblins auf Seiten der Horde spielbar. Außerdem kann der Spieler nun noch mehr Kombinationen aus Völker und Klassen auswählen. Berufe Jeder Spieler hat die Möglichkeit, bei speziellen Ausbildern Berufe zu erlernen. Diese werden in Haupt- und Nebenberufen unterschieden, die Hauptberufe unterteilen sich wiederum in Sammel- und verarbeitende Berufe. Es können maximal zwei Hauptberufe erlernt werden, für Nebenberufe besteht diese Beschränkung nicht. Durch das Sammeln von Rohstoffen oder das Herstellen (bzw. Verzaubern) von Gegenständen kann die Fertigkeit in dem jeweiligen Beruf gesteigert werden, wodurch neue Rezepte (zu erhalten z. B. bei Ausbildern, in Dungeons oder von besiegten Gegnern) erlernbar gemacht werden. Um das maximal mögliche Fertigkeitslevel eines Berufs zu erreichen, müssen für fast jeden Beruf Quests erfüllt, weit entfernte Ausbilder besucht oder bestimmte Levelkriterien erfüllt werden. In einigen Berufen gibt es die Möglichkeit, sich auf einen bestimmten Bereich zu spezialisieren, womit man in der Lage ist, besonders wertvolle bzw. nützliche Gegenstände herzustellen. Allerdings besteht mit Sammelberufen durch den Verkauf gesammelter Rohstoffe z. B. über die integrierte Auktionsplattform die Möglichkeit, sehr viel Gold zu erwirtschaften. Zu den Hauptberufen gehören die Sammelberufe Kräuterkunde, Bergbau und Kürschnerei, die verarbeitenden Berufe Alchemie, Schmiedekunst, Lederverarbeitung, Ingenieurskunst und Schneiderei sowie die Verzauberkunst (in den Erweiterungen zusätzlich noch Juwelenschleifer und Inschriftenkunde). Die Nebenberufe beinhalten Angeln, Kochen, Erste Hilfe und Archäologie. Im Gegensatz zu den Nebenberufen können Hauptberufe auch wieder verlernt werden, was aber zur Folge hat, dass die bis dahin gesammelten Fähigkeiten in diesem Beruf verloren gehen und bei erneutem Erlernen des Berufes neu gelernt und auch bezahlt werden müssen. Gilden Mehrere Spieler können sich auf einem Server in Gilden zusammenschließen. Dabei werden mindestens 10 Mitglieder benötigt, um die Gilde, durch "Unterzeichnung" der Gildencharta zu gründen. Der Name der Gilde kann vorab, beim Erwerb der leeren Charta beim NPC, frei gewählt werden und muss nur pro Server eindeutig sein. Der Avatar, der die Charta erwirbt und sie von den anderen unterschreiben lässt, besetzt nach erfolgreicher Gründung den Rang des Gildenmeisters. Innerhalb einer Gilde werden Gegenstände oft günstig oder gar umsonst getauscht bzw. verschenkt. Die Spieler lernen sich besser kennen und finden leichter jemanden, mit dem sie zusammen spielen können. Spieler in einer Gilde können sich ergänzen, indem beispielsweise ein Bergmann einen Schmied mit Erzen versorgt. Zudem wird das Spielgefühl in einer Gilde intensiviert und verbessert, da man oft mit den gleichen Leuten zusammenspielt. Außerdem ist es ohne Gilde/Stammgruppe fast unmöglich, die schweren Dungeons zu meistern und Bossgegner zu besiegen, da hierfür ein sehr gutes Zusammenspiel der Gruppe erforderlich ist. Jedoch unterscheiden sich die Gilden aus World of Warcraft beträchtlich von den Namensvettern des Konkurrenten Guild Wars. In Guild Wars stellen die Gilden einen wesentlichen Teil des Spiels dar. Dort können Gilden in Kämpfen gegeneinander antreten oder für ihren Kontinent spezielle Gebiete erobern. Gilden in MMORPGs sind allerdings auch unter dem Aspekt zu sehen, dass interne Unstimmigkeiten wie auch grundlegende persönliche Probleme zu etwaigen Gildenbelangen werden können, die nicht immer positiv ausgehen. So kann schon die immense Zeit, die manche Gilden für Schlachtzuginstanzen aufbringen, dafür sorgen, dass einige Spieler andere diskriminieren, weil diese eben nicht so viel Zeit aufbringen können. Des Weiteren gibt es Spieler, die einfach nicht teamfähig sind, sprich: solche, die generell etwas egozentrisch und streitsüchtig durchs Leben ziehen. Das wiederum ist für das System einer Gilde höchst schädlich, da solche Personen trotz ihrer grundlegenden gildenuntauglichen Art es immer wieder schaffen, mehrere Unterparteien in der Gilde zu eröffnen, so dass sich nicht nur mehr einzelne Leute gegenüberstehen, sprich: anderer Meinung sind, sondern ganze Gruppen oder Gildenränge. Ehrensystem und Schlachtfelder Im April 2005 wurde das Spiel um das angekündigte Ehrensystem erweitert, welches für siegreiche Kämpfe gegen ebenbürtige Mitspieler Ehrenpunkte vergibt. Diese Ehrenpunkte bestimmen den militärischen Rang, der dem Spieler erlaubt, eine bessere Ausrüstung oder andere Boni zu erhalten. So kann man sich beispielsweise einzelne Rüstungs- und Waffenteile, PvP-Reittiere, Heil- und Manatränke sowie Waffensets von seltener und epischer Qualität kaufen. Eine weitere PvP-basierende Besonderheit sind die Schlachtfelder, in denen sich die beiden Fraktionen gegenseitig bekämpfen können. Schlachtfelder (Battlegrounds) sind die effektivste Lösung, um so genannte Ehrenpunkte für das Ehrensystem zu erhalten. Dabei ist eine minimale und eine maximale Spieleranzahl festgesetzt; außerdem wird eine Leveleinstufung vorgenommen, sprich: entspricht man zum Beispiel den Stufen 40 bis 49, so trifft man auch auf dem Schlachtfeld nur auf Charaktere der Stufe 40 bis 49. Diese Einteilung ist bei den Schlachtfeldern immer in Zehnerschritten vorgenommen, also Stufe 10 bis 19, 20 bis 29, 30 bis 39, 40 bis 49, 50 bis 59 und ausschließlich Stufe 60 sind jeweils in derselben Instanz. Eine Sonderstellung nimmt hier das Schlachtfeld Alteractal ein, da es hier als einzige Stufenbegrenzung 51 bis 60 und 61-70 gibt. In der Erweiterung „The Burning Crusade“ wird im Januar 2007 das neue Schlachtfeld „Auge des Sturms“ verfügbar gemacht, welches nur für die Stufen 61 bis 70 zugänglich sein wird. Mit der Veröffentlichung des Patch 1.12 sind im August 2006 serverübergreifende Schlachtfelder eingeführt worden. Das bedeutet, dass nun Spieler von verschiedenen Realms gegeneinander antreten und nicht mehr wie zuvor nur Spieler des selben Realms. Dies geschieht in der Absicht, die Wartezeiten beim Betreten eines Schlachtfelds zu verringern. Dennoch kann es zu längeren Wartezeiten kommen. Durch den Patch 2.0 im Dezember 2006 wurde das PvP-System grundlegend umgestellt. Die Aufteilung in Ränge wurde abgeschafft, wobei Spieler mit einem bereits vorhandenen Rang diesen optional anzeigen lassen können. Der Einsatz im PvP drückt sich nur noch über die Menge an Ehre aus, die durch PvP-Kämpfe in der normalen Spielwelt oder in den Schlachtfeldern erreicht wird. Diese Ehre wird in Ehrepunkte umgerechnet. Ehrepunkte und Schlachtfeldmarken können gesammelt und als Währung zum Kauf von Ausrüstung, PvP-Reittieren und Verbrauchsmaterial eingesetzt werden. Dieses System soll es auch Gelegenheitsspielern ermöglichen, hochwertige PvP-Belohnungen zu erreichen. Der Ruf bei den Schlachtfeldfraktionen hat keine Auswirkungen mehr. Ruf Durch das Erfüllen von Quests kann der Spieler seinen Ruf bei den verschiedenen Fraktionen verbessern oder auch verschlechtern. Ein guter Ruf ermöglicht es zum Beispiel, hochwertige Gegenstände wie Waffen, Ausrüstungsgegenstände, Rezepte oder auch besondere Reittiere zu kaufen, ein schlechter Ruf kann zum sofortigen Angriff einer Fraktion auf den Spieler führen. So muss der Spieler beispielsweise zum Durchqueren der Holzschlundfeste mindestens den Ruf von "Unfreundlich" aufweisen, um nicht angegriffen zu werden. Diese Unterteilungen im Rufsystem gibt es: ** Hasserfüllt ** Feindselig ** Unfreundlich ** Neutral ** Freundlich ** Wohlwollend ** Respektvoll ** Ehrfürchtig Kommunikation im Spiel Innerhalb des Spieles können sich Spieler mit anderen Spielern ihrer Fraktion über Chatkanäle unterhalten. In diesen Kanälen wird per Text miteinander kommuniziert. Es stehen allgemeine Befehle zur Verfügung, mit denen man etwas zu allen in der Nähe stehenden Spielern sagen oder aber im gesamten Gebiet schreien kann. Des Weiteren finden sich vorgefertigte Kanäle, mit denen man zum Beispiel allgemeine Fragen stellen, Handel treiben oder die Verteidigung gegen Angreifer organisieren kann. Im Interface des Spiels kann man zudem einen Schimpfwortfilter einstellen, der jedoch nicht alle Beleidigungen erkennen kann, da sie oft in der Eile falsch geschrieben werden und der außerdem auch Wörter wie „einiger“ zensiert (enthält „niger“). Dies kommt dadurch zustande, dass die Schimpfwortfilter auch englische Wörter zensieren, die in der deutschen Sprache eine andere Bedeutung haben. Vor Patch 2.0 gab es auch einen separaten Suche-nach-Gruppe-Kanal, der das Suchen nach einer Gruppe oder weiteren Mitstreitern ermöglichte. Seit dem besagten Patch gibt es ein eingebautes Suche-nach-Gruppe-System, das automatisch die Gruppen zusammenstellt. Es kann z. B. eine Instanz oder eine Quest ausgewählt werden und das Suchsystem sucht andere Spieler, die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einer Gruppe für diese sind. Danach wird die Gruppe automatisch zusammengestellt und der Gruppenleiter zufällig ausgewählt. Die automatische Gruppenzusammenstellung kann verhindert werden, indem die Option „Automatisch einer Gruppe beitreten“ bzw „Automatisch Mitglied einladen“ deaktiviert wird. Seit Patch 2.1 ist der Suche-nach-Gruppe-Kanal in modifizierter Form wieder vorhanden. Der Kanal wird nun über das Suche-nach-Gruppe-System gesteuert. Bei Eintragung in das System wird der Channel automatisch betreten und bei Deaktivierung verlassen. Zusätzlich steht im Spiel ein Postsystem zur Verfügung, das über Briefkästen vor Gasthäusern oder Banken der verschiedenen Städte benutzt werden kann. Mit diesem kann man Spielern nicht nur Nachrichten schicken, sondern auch Gold oder Waren zukommen lassen. Gold und einfache Briefe werden sofort übermittelt, das Senden von Gegenständen dauert allerdings eine Stunde. Direkte Kommunikation mit Spielern der gegnerischen Fraktion ist nicht möglich. Direkt Geschriebenes wird vom Spiel in unverständliches Kauderwelsch übersetzt, das sich nur in Einzelfällen zurückübersetzen lässt. Um aber dennoch eine Verständigung zu ermöglichen, hat der Hersteller ein System von Emotes eingerichtet. Mit diesem können Emotionen und einfache Gesten übermittelt werden. So lässt das emote /winken zum Beispiel den eigenen Charakter die Hand heben und winken, während /pfeifen sogar ein hörbares Pfeifen ertönen lässt. Auch volksspezifische Witze (/witz) werden hörbar vom Charakter erzählt. Bei großen Ereignissen benutzen viele Spieler auch Programme wie Teamspeak oder Ventrilo, die aber unabhängig von World of Warcraft sind. Handel Des Weiteren ist es auch möglich, in Auktionshäusern, die im Spiel integriert sind, mit anderen Spielern Handel zu betreiben. Man hat dort die Möglichkeit, selbst hergestellte oder gefundene Gegenstände zu verkaufen und zu kaufen. Man muss ein Mindestgebot sowie die Laufzeit angeben. Optional kann man auch einen Sofortkauf-Preis angeben. Um den Gewinn so hoch wie möglich zu halten, sollte man den Wirtschaftsmarkt im Spiel genau beobachten und dadurch die Preise anpassen. Neben dem Austausch im Spiel selbst hat sich ein reger externer Handel von Gold und Gegenständen außerhalb des Spiels und gegen echtes Geld entwickelt. Die rechtliche Basis für solche Geschäfte ist bisher umstritten, wobei Händler und Spielehersteller konträre Positionen einnehmen – gemäß den Endbenutzerlizenzvereinbarungen von World of Warcraft ist diese Art von Geschäften ausdrücklich verboten und kann zur Schließung des Accounts führen. In unbestimmten Abständen gibt Blizzard genauere Daten von geschlossenen Accounts preis und die Zahlen des entfernten Geldes um die Wirtschaft zu neutralisieren. Modifikationen (Add-Ons) Es gibt diverse Benutzeroberflächen-Modifikationen oder Add-Ons, die allgemeine, sich wiederholende Befehle halbautomatisch ausführen, oder das Aussehen und die Bedienung des Spiels verändern. Diese Modifikationen werden von Spielern geschrieben. Es ist ausdrücklich von Blizzard erwünscht, dass sich jeder Spieler auf diese Weise sein Benutzerinterface individuell gestalten kann. Eine verbreitete Modifikation ist zum Beispiel CTMod, eine Modifikationssammlung, die zusätzliche Aktionsleisten hinzufügt, einige Texturen entfernt, Abklingzeiten von Zaubern anzeigt, ausgegebenes Gold für Reparaturen und Flüge speichert und so weiter. In regelmäßigen Abständen erweitert Blizzard die Benutzeroberfläche um Funktionen, die vorher nur durch Mods (kurz für "Modifications", also Modifikationen) möglich waren, und macht diese damit überflüssig. Nicht erlaubte Modifikationen Neben den erlaubten Modifikationen gibt es auch welche, die gegen die Endbenutzerlizenzvereinbarungen verstoßen. Solche Addons werden als Hacks bezeichnet und verschaffen dem Spieler einen Vorteil. Laut Blizzards Bestimmungen dürfen Addons nur mit den dafür vorgesehen Möglichkeiten erstellt werden und dürfen den Spielern keinen direkten Vorteil verschaffen. Die letzte Regel ist allerdings umstritten, da alle Addons einen Vorteil verschaffen können. In der Regel werden damit aber nur Addons gemeint, die die Spielmechanik maßgeblich oder in nicht von den Entwicklern intendierter Weise verändern. So gab es, beziehungsweise gibt es, Hacks die es dem Charakter ermöglichen schneller als andere zu laufen oder Wände und Berge hinaufzusteigen, um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen. Spieler die auf normalem Wege spielen, können sich durch diese Hacks benachteiligt fühlen, vor allem in Kämpfen um Belohnungen. Blizzard sorgt in der Regel dafür, dass ein bestimmter Hack nicht länger genutzt werden kann und sperrt sämtliche Spieler, denen der Gebrauch des Hacks nachgewiesen werden kann. Insgesamt wurden schon mehr als 50.000 Accounts geschlossen, ein Ende ist nicht in Sicht. Computergesteuerte Charaktere Es gibt Charaktere die, von Computern gesteuert, automatisierte Abläufe durchführen. Diese „Bots“ werden dazu benutzt, den Handel mit virtuellen Gütern für echtes Geld zu ermöglichen. Sie sammeln entweder Gegenstände oder Gold, oder werben für den virtuellen Handel (meist durch Chatmitteilungen oder Post im Spiel). Bots verstoßen gegen Blizzards Nutzungsbestimmungen, was meist eine Accountsperrung zur Folge hat. Seit Patch 2.1 hat Blizzard das Anti-Spamsystem weiter verbessert, um Werbung zu reduzieren. Des Weiteren ist das Addon „SpamSentry“Das Anti-Spam-Addon „SpamSentry“ bei den Spielern sehr beliebt, da es die Werbung stark reduziert und das Weiterleiten an die Gamemaster vereinfacht. Monatliche Kosten Um die Fantasy-Welt zu betreten, muss man eine monatliche Gebühr zahlen. Mit dem Kauf des Spiels erhält man einen Freimonat. Ein Monatsabonnement über T-Online kostet 12,99 Euro, ein dreimonatiges 11,99 Euro pro Monat und ein sechsmonatiges 10,99 Euro pro Monat. Die Zahlung ist über Kreditkarte, Lastschriftverfahren oder Telefonrechnung möglich. Im Handel sind auch Prepaidkarten für 21,00 - 26,99 Euro erhältlich, die ein Weiterspielen für 60 Tage erlauben ( ca.13,50 € pro Monat). Die monatlichen Kosten fließen laut Blizzard in die Wartung der Server, den Support sowie in die Entwicklung weiterer Spieleinhalte. Suchtpotenzial World of Warcraft basiert auf demselben bewährten Prinzip, auf dem viele Computer-Rollenspiele aufbauen: Der Charakter des Spielers wird durch seine investierte Spielzeit immer stärker. Selbst wenn das Stufenmaximum von 60 (mit der Erweiterung „The Burning Crusade“: Stufe 70, mit der Erweiterung "Wrath of the Lich King": Stufe 80, und mit der Erweiterung "Cataclysm": Stufe 85) erreicht ist, kann man sich auf die Suche nach speziellen Gegenständen begeben, um seinen Charakter noch weiter zu verbessern. Einige dieser Gegenstände sind so selten, dass man zum Teil Monate auf die Suche gehen kann. Dadurch hat man nie „alles erreicht“ – es gibt immer noch einen Gegenstand, der noch seltener ist – und den man nicht hat. Es ist der Anreiz, sich noch weiter zu verbessern, von seinen Mitstreitern bewundert und von seinen Gegnern gefürchtet zu werden. Dieses Spielprinzip, welches den am längsten „intensiv“ Spielenden belohnt, hat nach gängiger Meinung hohes Suchtpotenzial; eine Interpretation, die allerdings umstritten ist, siehe dazu Suchtpotenzial eines MMORPG. Zusätzlich zu diesem grundsätzlich bei Spielen des Genres auftretenden Suchtpotenzial geht World of Warcraft noch etwas weiter. Um die besten Gegenstände im Spiel zu erlangen, muss in großen, bis zu 40 Spieler (seit der 1. Erweiterung „The Burning Crusade“ nur noch bis zu 25 Spieler) fassenden Instanzen gekämpft werden. Diese so genannten „Schlachtzüge“ (meist Raids genannt) bieten zwar eine gute Möglichkeit, mit anderen Spielern in Kontakt zu kommen, sie müssen aber organisiert und zeitlich abgestimmt sein, was bedeutet, dass der Spieler im Extremfall seine Freizeit um das Spiel herum planen muss, anstatt zu beliebigen Zeiten spielen zu können. Durch das vorzeitige Aufhören eines Spielers müsste die gesamte Gruppe den Schlachtzug beenden, was in Gruppenzwang ausarten kann, um den Spieler zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Kurzzeitiges Spielen in unregelmäßigen Zeitabständen führt zu einem kaum sichtbaren Erfolg, was auch viele Gelegenheitsspieler mit der Zeit abschreckt. Um besagtes Suchtpotenzial einzuschränken, werden nun die ersten Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen, welche World of Warcraft als größtes MMORPG direkt betreffen. So wird in der Volksrepublik China nun die normale Spielzeit gesetzlich auf drei Stunden begrenzt. Danach wird man allerdings nicht zwangsgetrennt, sondern man erhält im Spiel deutlich weniger Erfahrungspunkte, Geld und Gegenstände, und nach fünf Stunden Spielzeit wird dies auf ein absolutes Minimum reduziert. Nur durch fünf Stunden, in denen der Spielaccount nicht eingeloggt ist, wird dieser Status zurückgesetzt. Des Weiteren ist es seit Ende November 2005 für Eltern möglich, die tägliche Spielzeit ihrer Kinder festzulegen. Es können für den Account entweder festgelegte Uhrzeiten oder eine Gesamtspielzeit definiert werden (zu finden unter "Elterliche Freigabe" auf der deutschen offiziellen Webseite https://www.wow-europe.com/login/). Erweiterung: The Burning Crusade Blizzard Entertainment hat am 16. Januar 2007 die Erweiterung mit dem Namen „World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade“ (dt. Der Brennende Kreuzzug) veröffentlicht. Laut Angaben des Herstellers wurden alle bis dato Verkaufsrekorde mit einer Gesamtzahl von 2,4 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren innerhalb von 24 Stunden, am ersten Tag übertroffen. Somit ist „World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade“ das am schnellsten verkaufte PC-Spiel in Nordamerika und Europa (Stand 23. Januar 2007). Die Erweiterung bringt nicht nur die bereits oben genannten neuen Völker, Draenei und BlutelfenWorld of Warcraft: Burning Crusade „Motivation auf dem Silbertablett“, sondern auch fliegende Reittiere, welche nicht vordefinierte und fixe Flugrouten abfliegen, sondern frei steuerbar sind. Diese Reittiere können allerdings nur in der Scherbenwelt geritten werden, die ebenfalls ein integraler Bestandteil der Erweiterung ist. Die Scherbenwelt ist der Rest der früheren Heimatwelt der Orcs: Draenor. Diese Welt wurde durch die dunklen Portale zerrissen, als die Brennende Legion über sie herfiel und alles Leben unterjochte. Zudem wird die maximal erreichbare Charakterstufe von 60 auf 70 angehoben, welches neue Zauber und Fähigkeiten mit sich bringt, außerdem sind die bislang für die Fraktionen einzigartigen Klassen Paladin und Schamane für beide Fraktionen spielbar. Zusätzlich kommt ein neuer Beruf hinzu: Juwelenschleifer. Durch das Schleifen von Juwelen können magische Steine hergestellt werden, die zur Aufrüstung von Rüstungen und Waffen dienen können. Spieler, die nicht die Erweiterung erwerben werden, haben die Möglichkeit, dennoch einige der neuen Inhalte nutzen zu können. Dies betrifft voraussichtlich die neuen Zauber, Fähigkeiten sowie Talente. Das Betreten der neuen Gebiete, das Erreichen der Stufe 70 und das Spielen der neuen Völker ist nur den Nutzern der Erweiterung vorbehalten. Das gilt auch für die neuen Instanzen in Azeroth, sowie das neue Schlachtfeld Das Auge des Sturms. Für die deutsche Version der Erweiterung wurde eine vollständige Übersetzung vollzogen. Bisher waren im Spiel viele englische Namen enthalten, die nach und nach durch deutsche ersetzt wurden. Mit der Erweiterung und dem bereits erschienenen Patch 2.0 wurden fast alle englische Namen übersetzt (es gibt gewisse Ausnahmen). Beispiele sind unter anderem die Hauptstädte (Ironforge → Eisenschmiede) sowie Orte (Steamwheedle → Dampfdruckpier), NSC-Namen (Jaina Proudmoore → Jaina Prachtmeer) und Klan- und Stammnamen (Warsongclan → Kriegshymnenklan). Damit wurde eine atmospärische Vollanpassung der Welt vollzogen, wobei allerdings die Kontinuität mit der Übersetzung voriger Spiele und Bücher in derselben Welt hinten angestellt wurde. Bewertungen und Auszeichnungen Bewertungen in Spielezeitschriften *PC PowerPlay 03/05 92% (aufgewertet nach Patch 1.10 auf 95%) *Gamestar 2005/05 90% Auszeichnungen *2004: Gamespot: Best Game of the Year, Best PC Game of the Year, Best Massively Multiplayer Online Game, Editor's Choice Award *2004: Gamespy: Best Role-Playing (RPG or MMORPG), PC RPG / MMORPG Gamers' Choice Awards, Editor's Choice Award *2004: IGN: Best Persistent World Game, Editor's Choice Award *2004: Filefront: Best PC RPG *2005: Big Brother Award Austria *2005: Deutscher Entwicklerpreis *2005: Apple Design Award: Best Mac OS X Entertainment Product *2005: PC PowerPlay Award für Atmosphäre *2005: GameStar Spiel des Jahres World of Warcraft in den Medien South Park Am 28. März 2007Jetzt auch im deutschen MTV: „Make Love, Not Warcraft“! wurde die deutschsprachige Version der South-Park-Folge „Make Love, Not Warcraft“ auf MTV Central ausgestrahlt. Diese Folge wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit Blizzard erstellt und spielt sich größtenteils in World of Warcraft selbst ab. Dabei stellen verschiedene South-Park-Charaktere einen Charakter im Spiel dar, der die typischen Verhaltensweisen auf witzige Art zeigt. Die Folge befasst sich zudem mit dem Thema Onlinesucht und verschiedenen Klischees, die vor allem bei den Fans sehr bekannt sind. Trotzdem stellt diese Folge die Welt von World of Warcraft nur teilweise richtig dar. Derart detaillierte Sprachanimationen, Wildschweine töten im Wald von Elwynn, um auf eine hohe Stufe zu kommen, Jäger als Mensch und 'blutige' Szenen, Duelle gegen die gleiche Fraktion gibt es in World of Warcraft nicht. Hörspiele Zu dem Computerspiel World of Warcraft gibt es verschiedene von Laien produzierte Hörspiele – das wohl populärste (ca. 100.000 bis 400.000 Downloads pro Folge) ist „Allimania“. Dieses in einem amüsanten Stil gestaltete Hörspiel spielt in der Welt von World of Warcraft und hat inzwischen eine Anzahl von 19 Folgen erreicht. Sieben Folgen wurden bereits mit In-Game-Grafik verfilmt. Es wird kostenlos zur Verfügung gestelltInformationen und Downloads zu „Allimania“. Eine finale 20ste Folge ist in Produktion. Kinofilm Im Juni 2007 wurden Pläne zur Zusammenarbeit von Blizzard Entertainment mit Legendary Pictures bekannt. Legendary Pictures gaben auf Ihrer Website bekannt, dass eine Verfilmung von World of Warcraft geplant ist. Legendary Pictures: World of Warcraft „In Development“ Blizzard bestätigt in seinem Firmenprofil die Zusammenarbeit. Blizzard Entertainment Firmenprofil Weblinks * Die offizielle Warcraft Enzyklopädie * WoW-Retrospective auf Gametrailers.com Quellen da:World of Warcraft en:World of Warcraft es:World of Warcraft fi:World of Warcraft fr:World of Warcraft hu:World of Warcraft it:World of Warcraft ja:World of Warcraft ko:월드 오브 워크래프트 nl:World of Warcraft no:World of Warcraft pl:World of Warcraft pt-br:World of Warcraft ru:World of Warcraft sk:World of Warcraft zh:魔兽世界 Kategorie:Spiel